Halloween with the Avatar and the Jinchuriki
by super sayiman
Summary: This is a Halloween special for The Avatar and the Junchuriki.


**Halloween with the Avatar and the Jinchuriki**

 **I know the chapter sucks but I was too last to make a new one and this is pretty much what the title says.**

 **This story will contain spoilers for what happens in the actual story so if you don't want spoilers don't read this yet until I post the next two chapters at least.**

 **(Republic city Air temple island)**

Korra was walking around completely confused everywhere she looked there were decorations. There are pumpkins with faces, skeletons, and ghosts.

Korra saw Tenzin walking with a box of skeletons and walked over to him.

"This is the year Pema this is going to be the year" Tenzin said confidently.

"You say that every year" Pema said as she held a sleeping Rohan.

"I know but I am telling you this is the year" Tenzin said.

"What is the year?" Korra asked approaching.

Tenzin was about to speak but was interrupted by an exited Ikki.

"It's because of Halloween, It's a cool day where you get to dress up in costumes, go out at night and get candy. Lots of candy" Ikki said.

"I have never heard of Halloween" Korra said.

"Jeez just what was the white lotus thinking?" A voice said and the four turned to see Naruto come into view.

"Well they never told me about Halloween. Could someone explain what it is?" Korra asked.

"Halloween is basically a holiday where we celebrate everything scary. We dress up in different costumes and go to houses to get candy" Naruto told Korra.

Korra nodded in understanding.

"So are you going out to get candy?" Korra asked her boyfriend.

"That is more of a kid's thing" Naruto told her.

"So why is Tenzin so into this?" Korra asked.

"It's because No one comes here for candy" Naruto answered.

"Why?" Korra asked.

"Would you pay to ride a boat to get to this island to only visit one house? You would be wasting so much time" Naruto said.

"Well I guess that makes sense. But if that is true then why does Tenzin keep trying to get people to come here if it never worked?" Korra asked.

"Because he's stubborn and won't give up. He has only had one trick or treater ever" Naruto said.

"Trick or treater?" Korra said confused.

"When a kid goes to a house to get candy they say trick or treat. That is why they are called trick or treaters" Naruto said.

"Oh okay" Korra said agreeing.

"I will decorate this temple with so many decorations that people will be so interested in it they will have to come" Tenzin said.

"Jinora more Jack o lanterns" Tenzin told Jinora.

"Okay" Jinora said.

"Hey Korra why don't we all dress up since this is your first Halloween?" Naruto asked.

"Why not it sounds fun" Korra responded with a smile.

"This is going to be so much fun we will go to so many houses and get so much candy" Ikki said exited.

"Why don't we ask Asami and Mako to join us maybe even Bolin?" Naruto suggested.

"I think that is a great idea" Korra said.

"Hey where is Naruko I haven't seen her all day?" Korra asked.

"Oh you won't find her unless she wants you to find her today" Naruto responded.

"Why not?" Korra asked but they saw Tenzin start to freak out.

"No she will not get me this time" Tenzin said running into the house.

"What's up with him?" Korra asked.

"Every year on Halloween Naruko goes around and nails everyone we know with awesome pranks" Naruto said grinning.

"Really?" Korra asked surprised. She knew Naruko loved pranks but she didn't know she had a day that she went all out.

"Yeah and uncle Tenzin is her favorite target" Naruto said.

"I think we should go before Tenzin freaks out even more" Korra said.

"Good idea" Naruto said.

 **(Near Sato Mansion)**

Naruto and Korra were walking to Asami's mansion to ask her, Mako and Bolin if they wanted to join them. They were almost there but then they saw a man in green spandex running down the side walk. Now this would be weird as just that but he was covered in white feathers and screaming.

"SHE GOT ME, SHE GOT ME AGAIN WITH HER YOUTHFULL PRANK!" The man yelled as he ran down the side walk past Naruto and Korra as he was followed by a slightly shorter man.

"YES SHE DID FATHER, SHE GOT US" The person said and then saw Naruto and Korra.

"Naruto your sister got us again. She is most youthful" The person said.

"Well Lee you had to expect that she gets you and Guy every year" Naruto said trying not to laugh.

"I am sorry but I must go now" The now named lee said and then chased after the now named Guy again leaving a trail of feathers.

"Well that just happened" Korra said confused.

"Yep Naruko is closing her victims already and since you're her friend she will be after you too" Naruto said as Korra shivered thinking of the type of prank Naruko would pull on her.

 **( Sato Mansion)**

Asami was sitting on a couch with Mako in her living room but something was up with Mako he was wearing clown Makeup. Asami was trying not to laugh when she heard at knock at the door. She opened the door and saw Naruto and Korra.

"Hey Naruto hey Korra what are you doing here?" Asami asked.

"We just wanted to know if you, Mako and Bolin wanted to join us this Halloween?" Naruto asked.

"That sounds like fun we haven't done that in a while" Asami said with a smile.

"Sure I'm in" Mako said behind Asami but when Naruto and Korra saw his face they burst out laughing.

"Naruko got to you too I guess?" Naruto said laughing.

Mako sighs. "Yes she did. I don't know how she snuck up on me though?" Mako says.

"Well let Bolin know and meet us at air Temple Island later and come in costume" Naruto said as he and Korra left.

 **(Air Temple Island)**

As Naruto and Korra arrived at Air Temple Island they saw all the decorations up and they had to edmit they were impressed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" They heared a scream coming from inside the Temple.

"What was that?" Korra asked.

"I don't know but let's check it out" Naruto says as they walk into the Temple.

They walk into a room and see Tenzin sitting completely pail a look of sheer horror on his face.

Tenzin what happened?" Korra asked. Tenzin pointed to the other side of the room. Korra looked and was close to bursting out laughing.

The entire room was painted pink.

"Naruto who could have done this?" Korra asked.

"It was Naruko" Naruto said calmly.

"Wow" Korra said.

"But why would she such a silly prank?" Korra asked calmer.

"I don't know she does this every year" Naruto sighs.

Pemma carrying Rohan, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo walk into the room covered in flower. They look at Naruto annoyed.

"Naruko got you too?" Naruto asks and they nodded.

"Well I guess we should get ready for tonight and you should watch your back" Naruto told Korra and walked off.

 **(That night)**

Naruto was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt a green flak jacket over that, blue pants and blue sandals and had a mask on his face.

 **(Shinobi outfit from Naruto)**

Korra was wearing the same outfit as Ruby from RWBY.

Asami was wearing a witch costume and Mako was wearing a clown costume that Asami convinced him to wear to go with his makeup. Bolin was wearing a werewolf costume.

"So are we ready to go?" Korra asked.

"Yep let's get going" Naruto said.

"So what are we going to do?" Asami asked.

"We are just going to go around and see the costumes of the year" Naruto responded.

"Sounds interesting" Mako said.

"Come on lets go" Bolin said.

"Okay but we have to take the Air Bender kids trick or treating" Naruto said.

Jinora, Ikki and Meelo cmae out in costume. Jinora was a vampire, Ikki was a princess and Meelo was a lemur .

"Let's go get candy" Ikki said exited.

 **(Republic city streets)**

"They have some pretty cool costumes here" Korra said as she saw kids in all sorts of costumes.

She saw monsters, knights, princesses and more.

"Yeah there are lots of different costumes this year Naruto said walking beside her.

"Yay candy" Ikki said.

"Meelo's face was covered in chocolate.

Jinora was saving her candy for later.

"They seem happy" Asami said.

"They always love Halloween" Naruto said.

"Yeah for Halloween, yeah for candy" Meelo shouted.

"I think they have enough candy we have been out for three hours" Mako said.

"Yeah I'm getting kind of tired" Naruto said as it was getting kind of late.

(Air Temple Island)

The group of eight walked in to the Temple they entered a room and pies were immediately launched in their faces.

"Haha Now that is everyone" Naruko said.

"Well I guess this ends an eventful Halloween" Asami said.

"Yep" Mako said.

"This was really fun" Bolin said.

"Yeah it was" Kotrra said.

"Well I hope we can do this again next year" Naruto said.

 **Well I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
